Lista de Grises
by Adigium21
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", para la "Lista de Grises". Conjunto de one-shots y viñetas, inspiradas por una lista de seis rasgos positivos y negativos. Diferentes personajes y diferentes ratings. Están advertidos. El día de hoy: Avaricia.
1. Humillación

**Notas de autor: **

¡Hola a todas y todos! Bueno, en esta ocasión les traigo algo distinto. Resulta que en el foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" se abrió un tema llamado "Desafíos", en el cual hay una serie de retos y cada quien escoge qué va a escribir... Como me sentí muy envalentonado, me aventé y escogí la "Lista de Grises" (que le da título a este conjunto de one-shots y viñetas). Esta lista tiene tres rasgos positivos y tres negativos. Y esto es lo que mi inspiración me permitió hacer.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece a mí; si así fuera, no sería pobre... Todo es de la genial J.K. :)

**Leyenda:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Resulta un poquito redundante después de mi nota, pero bueno...

El rasgo de hoy: **Humillación (**rasgo negativo**). **

**Título: **Mea culpa

**Resumen: **No había peor humillación que haber arruinado lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. Y todo por un error. Un maldito error.

**Personaje: **Severus Snape

* * *

**Mea culpa**

—_¡No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella!_

_Lily parpadeó y, fríamente, dijo:_

—_Bien, la próxima vez no me meteré donde no me llaman. Y por cierto —añadió—, yo que tú me lavaría los calzoncillos, Quejicus._

_Todo desapareció a su alrededor, y solo podía ver la cabeza de Lily flotando, girando alrededor de él. "No me interesan tus disculpas". "Puedes guardártelas". "Pero si llamas así a todos los que son como yo, Severus. ¿Dónde está la diferencia?"_

Severus se despertó de golpe. Su camiseta estaba mojada de sudor frío. Cerró los ojos y trató de calmar su agitada respiración. Maldición. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, sintiendo un surco seco de lágrimas. Frunció el ceño, recriminándose a sí mismo su debilidad. Tomó su varita y encendió la lámpara de noche. Detestaba tener ese sueño, lo detestaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mesita de noche. Sobre ella, descansaba una fotografía de Lily Evans, su Lily Evans. Estiró la mano y quiso tocar el marco, pero se detuvo a la mitad del camino. Dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño, tratando de no hacer ruido para que sus compañeros no se despertaran. Una vez en el baño, abrió la llave del lavabo y se mojó el rostro con el agua caliente que comenzó a brotar del grifo. Sin quererlo, los recuerdos de esa maldita tarde, de su maldita idiotez, llenaron su mente. Todo había sido culpa del jodido James Potter, con sus ganas de siempre estar jodiendo. Por culpa de él había perdido a Lily…

Una vocecilla en su interior, una que comenzaba a cobrar fuerza cada vez más, se oyó en su interior.

_Tú sabes que no fue culpa de Potter. Toda la culpa fue tuya._

Severus golpeó el espejo con un puñetazo, rompiéndolo. Uno de los vidrios se le enterró entre los nudillos, pero se curó con la varita al momento. También reparó el espejo, para evitar problemas con los demás. No quería recordar lo que le había dicho a Lily. No quería enfrentarlo una vez más. Porque dentro, muy dentro de él, sabía que él mismo se había causado todo eso. Él mismo había perdido a su mejor amiga y ahora sufría como nunca por ello.

James Potter y su pandilla lo habían humillado, sí, pero ni siquiera eso se podía comparar con la humillación de haber caído ante los ojos de Lily. De saber que nunca más podría hablar con ella, o escucharla reír o hablar o saber las cosas que nadie más sabía. Ya no era suya, la había perdido. Para siempre. Y esa era la peor humillación del mundo: el saber que él mismo había acabado con algo hermoso, con lo único hermoso que había tenido en toda su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero él se rehusó a permitirlo. Con un manotazo las retiró y se dirigió a la puerta. Inhaló con profundidad y la abrió. Ninguno de sus compañeros estaba despierto, así que caminó con cuidado hasta su cama, abrió el dosel y se metió en ella. Una vez debajo de las sábanas, enfocó su mirada en el dosel, intentando descubrir, sin éxito, qué haría ahora que había perdido todo.

—Lily —murmuró, antes de girarse sobre su costado y esperar a que el sueño le llegara. Sabía que no iba a poder dormir, pero de nada le serviría analizar las cosas de nuevo. Se sorbió la nariz y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Espero sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


	2. Pasión

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, nada es mío… Si lo fuera, mi vida sería otra…

**Leyenda:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

El rasgo de hoy: **Pasión (**rasgo _negativo_**). **Sí, negativo…

**Título:**Así como eres

**Resumen:**"Pero lo soportas, porque amas a Rodolphus. Y él te ama a ti. Así como eres."

**Personaje:**Bellatrix & Rodolphus Lestrange

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Así como eres**

Sonríes. Sabes que lo que estás haciendo no es bueno, pero no podría importarte menos. Lo atas a la cama con tiras de seda. Te montas sobre él y comienzas a susurrar incoherencias a su oído. Restriegas tu cuerpo contra el de él, incitándolo, provocándolo. Sientes cómo se tensa, cómo su miembro se endurece contra tu plano abdomen.

—Eres hermosa —dice.

Te detienes. Sonríes de nuevo. Sabes que vas a disfrutar esto, mucho. Con un movimiento de varita, le pones una venda en los ojos. Bajas por su pecho, dándole besos cortos y calmados, sin prisa. Puedes sentir cómo se emociona, se excita. Llegas a su abdomen. Besas esa zona unas cuantas veces más y te encuentras con el primer obstáculo: el calzoncillo. Lo desvaneces con la varita y admiras el miembro de tu amante. Erguido, viril. Entierras la nariz en su vello, delicioso. Te encanta el olor a hombre. Diriges tus labios hacia la cabeza y comienzas a incitarlo. Sientes cómo él desea mover sus manos hacia tu cabeza, pero sigue atado. Así está bien por ahora.

Comienzas a succionar, un vaivén lento y tortuoso; arriba, abajo, arriba… Haces que llegue al clímax en poco tiempo. No importa. Eso sólo fue el preludio de lo que sigue. Por fin, subes hasta llegar a sus labios. Lo besas con pasión, con locura, y él responde de la misma manera. Te montas encima de él, encajando tus caderas con las de él, sintiendo cómo su miembro despierta de nuevo. Desapareces tu ropa interior y liberas sus manos. Él las dirige a tus curvas, tus senos. Acaricia como si la vida le fuera en ello y tú lo disfrutas. Oh, cuánto lo disfrutas. Comienzas a gemir y él imita el gesto.

Acercas la punta de su pene a tu entrada, mojada y lista para él. Comienza a entrar con facilidad, como si fuera un acto cotidiano. Por fin, está completamente dentro. Gimes aún más y él no hace otra cosa más que corresponder. Gemidos y gruñidos. Entra y sale. Arriba y abajo. Te mueves cada vez más rápido y puedes sentir cómo él empieza a llegar al máximo de nuevo. Te detienes y lo admiras. Es bastante guapo y atractivo. Lástima que lo que sigue no le vaya a gustar.

Retomas el movimiento de vaivén, mientras te recuestas sobre él una vez más. Diriges tu boca hacia su cuello y muerdes. Muerdes como si no hubiera un mañana. Muerdes hasta que sientes el sabor de la sangre fresca en tus labios.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —dice él. Trata de apartarte de él pero sus manos regresan a la cabecera. Esta vez, son cadenas las que las sujetan. Entre más se mueve, más se lastima. Sigues succionando mientras te sigue penetrando. Te enderezas y tomas tu varita, que se convierte en una fusta al instante. Comienzas a golpearlo sin piedad, una y otra vez. Sus gritos de dolor te excitan cada vez más, y sigues alzándote y sentándote sobre esa erección que, a pesar de todo, no disminuye.

Te cansas de golpear y vuelves a recostarte sobre él. Pones tu cabeza sobre su corazón y escuchas su latir. También escuchas su respiración agitada y eso te desconcentra. Es hora de terminar todo. Invocas un puñal, exquisitamente adornado con el escudo de armas de los Black. Le quitas la venda de los ojos y él te mira con reproche, hasta que ve el instrumento en tus manos. Su semblante cambia al instante y el terror es tan palpable que te encanta.

—¿Estás loca? —pregunta, atemorizado. Tú sonríes, una vez más. Aumentas la velocidad del movimiento, hasta sentir que estás fundida con él. Retomas los gemidos y gruñidos, pero esta vez él no te sigue. Vuelves a enderezarte y, de un solo movimiento, entierras el puñal en su corazón, mientras te pegas más a él. Tuerces el cuchillo una vez, mientras ves cómo la vida abandona sus ojos oscuros. Continúas con la penetración hasta que sientes cómo se deja ir dentro de ti.

Una vez que tu pulso se ha calmado, sacas el puñal y lo arrojas por la habitación. Recorres tus manos por su pecho y te ensucias de su sangre. Te parece apetitosa. Te lames los dedos mientras jugueteas un poco más con su miembro, ahora fláccido. Al cabo de rato, te quitas de encima y te recuestas en la cama, para descansar. Ha sido un muy buen polvo.

No notas cuando llega hasta la puerta, tranquilo y silencioso.

—¿Satisfecha, Bella? —Escuchas su voz desde la entrada.

—Como no tienes una idea, Rodolphus —le contestas—. Ahora, ayúdame a limpiar, ¿quieres?

El hombre agita la varita y el cadáver se desvanece. A la vez, te limpias con un hechizo y te vistes de nuevo. Rodolphus llega a tu lado y te besa.

—Sólo recuerda, cariño, que a mí me toca mañana —te dice.

Haces un puchero. Odias cuando Rodolphus trae extrañas a casa. Siempre suele conservarlas por más de un día, y a veces debes lidiar con ellas por un rato. Pero lo soportas, porque amas a Rodolphus. Y él te ama a ti. Así como eres.

Te recuestas sobre su pecho y cierras los ojos. Sí, mañana es día de Rodolphus.

—De acuerdo —dices, antes de que el sueño se apodere de ti.

* * *

Listo...

Los leo luego

**Adigium21**


	3. Empatía

**Disclaimer:** De nuevo, nada es mío… Me gustaría no ser redundante, pero qué se le va a hacer.

**Leyenda:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

El rasgo de hoy: **Empatía (**rasgo positivo**).**

**Título:**Desde el otro lado

**Resumen:**Lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, y lo comprendía por completo. Parecía que solo yo lo entendía…

**Personaje:**Albus Severus Potter & Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

**Desde el otro lado**

Lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa. Yo escuchaba todo lo que los demás decían de él: escoria, hijo del mortífago, mago oscuro. Scorpius era el objeto de muchas burlas y molestias, y sin embargo, las soportaba con calma y sin alterarse. O al menos, así se veía.

Me sorprendía que alguien pudiera ser capaz de no alterarse cuando lo llamaban de esa manera. A mí, afortunadamente, no habían comenzado a llamarme "hijo del Elegido". Posiblemente tenía mucho que ver el que me quedara en Slytherin, cuando todos habían esperado que fuera un león. Casi nadie me hacía caso en mi casa, pero podía escuchar los susurros de los demás a mis espaldas. Al menos, tenían la decencia de _hacerlo_ a mis espaldas. Con Scorpius no era así.

Sólo llevábamos dos meses en Hogwarts y ya había sufrido por varias maldiciones. No nos hablábamos, a pesar de que compartíamos habitación. No me parecía que tuviera ganas de entablar conversación conmigo, entonces yo no intentaba nada. Hasta que, un día, mientras iba caminando por la tarde hacia la biblioteca, escuché un sollozo.

Me acerqué y vi la cabeza rubia. Estaba encorvado y se apretaba los brazos. Parecía que estaba llorando.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —pregunté.

El chico alzó la cabeza por un segundo y luego la bajó, con aspecto avergonzado.

—Déjame en paz, Potter. ¿Qué, acaso vienes a terminar conmigo?

Retuve el comentario mordaz y, en vez de eso, lo revisé con la mirada. Al parecer, sus brazos tenían algo, porque los apretaba con fuerza. Estiré la mano y tomé su muñeca, forzándolo a separarlos. Al instante, comenzaron a temblar a más no poder, y el gesto de Scorpius se tornó a uno de enfado.

—¿Podrías dejarme en paz? —gritó, y se fue corriendo. Yo no podía dejar que anduviera así por todo el castillo, así que lo perseguí hasta encontrarlo en un recoveco, cerca de la enfermería. Con fastidio, lo empujé hacia la puerta y entré con él.

La señora Pomfrey lo llevó a una cama y lo acomodó. Luego, realizó un movimiento fluido con la varita y Scorpius pudo dejar de agarrarse los brazos. La señora le indicó que se recostara y que descansara un poco, antes de poder irse. Una vez que estuvo acomodado, me senté en la silla más cercana y lo miré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó un poco brusco.

—Nada. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué te pasó esto. —Mentira. Claro que lo entendía. Pero eso habría significado admitir que lo veía con frecuencia.

—¿Es un chiste? Todos me odian. Me detestan por ser hijo de quien soy. Hijo de un Malfoy. Odio esto. Odio ser quien soy. Odio ser hijo de mi padre.

Sonreí.

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Por qué diablos crees que es gracioso lo que digo?

—Oye, tranquilo. Es sólo que me sorprende no ser el único que sienta eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Te digo que yo también odio ser hijo de mi padre. Todos tratan de alabarme sólo porque mi padre mató al tipo malo hace muchos años. Pero por detrás, sé que no piensan eso. Nadie entiende por qué soy de Slytherin, si todos los Potter han sido Gryffindors. Todos hablan de mí, tanto como hablan de ti. Y lo odio. Sé lo que sientes.

Scorpius sonrió de lado.

—Sí, creo entender tu punto.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey me indicó que debía retirarme, para dejar de incomodar a Scorpius.

Me puse de pie y me incliné un poco.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Te duele?

—Tranquilo. Soy un hueso difícil de roer.

—Vale. Bueno, ya me voy. Suerte, _Scorpius_.

—Gracias, _Albus_.

Me ofreció la mano y yo la estreché con cuidado. Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí a la sala común. Bueno, tal vez Scorpius y yo no seríamos amigos, o a lo mejor seríamos los mejores. Pero por ahora, así estaba bien.

* * *

Hasta la próxima

**Adigium21**


	4. Avaricia

**Notas de autor:**

Sí, completamente inaceptable de mi parte haberme tomado tanto tiempo en retomar esta historia; pero no puedo mirar mi perfil sin estar recordando que no he acabado. Pero bueno, ya me lo propuse…

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece a mí; todo es de J.K.

**Leyenda:** Este fic ha sido creado para los **"Desafíos"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

El rasgo de hoy: **Avaricia** **(**rasgo negativo**)**.

**Título:** Mío

**Resumen:** Pero ella no lo entiende. Nunca tuvo que sufrir como yo lo he hecho… Drabble de 200 palabras.

**Personaje:** Ron Weasley, y una pequeñísima aparición de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Mío.**

La pregunta obligada. "¿Por qué te comportas así, Ronald?" Pero ella no lo entiende. Jamás lo entenderá. Porque ella siempre tuvo todo; una gran casa, unos padres que la quisieron siempre, ropa nueva. Ella no entiende lo que es tener que utilizar las viejas túnicas de sus hermanos, sus viejas varitas, sus viejas mascotas, por el amor del puto Merlín.

Yo he sufrido de verdad y ella no lo comprende. Cree que solo me preocupo por ser rico, pero no es que lo quiera ser, nada más quiero tener lo suficiente como para vivir cómodo, tranquilo y poder enfrentar las emergencias. Ambos sabemos que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Nunca tuve dinero, y que ahora quiera tener bastante no significa que tenga un problema.

Pero es en vano; siempre hay algo que comprar. Sufro cada vez que debo desembolsar varios galeones. Es en serio; me da ansiedad tener que hacerlo. Y el ciclo se repite: ella se molesta, yo me molesto, me grita, le respondo, y termino durmiendo en el sofá. Y después, como si nada hubiera pasado, quiere comprar algo más. Joder…

Pero, cuando por fin se cansa de mí, y se larga, no puedo evitar sentirme aliviado. Aliviado porque mi dinero es mío, solo mío, y ya no tengo que compartirlo con ella. No tengo que compartirlo con nadie más.

Mío, solo mío…

* * *

Creo que los fans de Ronmione no me querrán nunca…

**Adigium21**


End file.
